


The Story of A Crimson Demon Legend

by DeadlyStanger



Series: The Konosubian Timeline [5]
Category: Original Work, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyStanger/pseuds/DeadlyStanger
Summary: Many years ago, a young man named Joãozinho-Jokūbas, better known as JoJo, is a well-known legend around the Crimson Demon Village. He was the village chief's first son and only, until at the age of 12 an unknown kid was brought into the household called Diabogh Kobra from a far away village. At first, JoJo didn't think of him anything, but when day by day passes by, he figured out that Diabogh is nothing but a problem child when his father isn't around. 7 years later, JoJo and Diabogh never had a great relationship with each other, but when JoJo's father, Bokbok, was suffering from an illness, chaos slowly unfolded itself to the entire family and town.Now, with the death of his father caused by Diabogh, he swore to stop an end of his step-brother-turned-vampire's genocide and the illness that infected everyone in the village. How shall the Crimson Demon continue as his story gets bizarre more and more each second?
Series: The Konosubian Timeline [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847878





	The Story of A Crimson Demon Legend

* * *

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**


End file.
